This invention relates to a bail latching and releasing mechanism for an arm spool type of spin fishing reel.
The prior art bail control mechanisms are generally characterized by a number of exposed and protruding parts of sharp and irregular shape, such as the pivot cam at one end of the bail arm, the latching detent engageable with the cam, the fixed trip release for the detent, etc. The fishing line has a great tendency to become entangled in such parts when, as often happens, several turns of the line backlash and spill off of the reel spool, and the exposure of these parts also promotes their wear and breakage, snags clothing, etc.